FemFruk Situation!
by LyraTheWriter
Summary: Hetalians, I have introduced probably the first FEMPREG fanfic in the Hetalia fandom. And it's FEM fruk. And I have rated it T, for language purposes, Just because it's fempreg doesn't mean it should be rated M, geez. As to who gets pregnant, it's Francine (a.k.a fem France). Hope this gives a laugh or 2! Be sure to comment, favourite, criticize, and more importantly,ENJOY da fic.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**_ 1

"Francine, you really need to go to the doctor. You're definitely sick with **something,"** Alice said, bushy eyebrows furrowed with worry as her wife, Francine, was hunched over the toilet, throwing up for the 15th time that day. However, Francine had been throwing up ever since 3 days ago.

"Cher... I feel that moi 'as something 'orrible."

"Yup, because we're not bickering. So I have to save your French ass because I actually care about you, and you can barely cook now, and my cooking's not gonna help you, and we can't drag Feliciana away from Ludwig or Elizabeta away from whoever she's dating this time-"

"Now she's dating Gilbert; she broke up with Vasilica again and she divorced that Austrian priss a LOOONNNG while ago," Francine weakly replied.

"..everytime we need someone to cook for us," Alice finished, ignoring Francine's reply.

"You'll have to drive me to Yao, he knows what to do," Francine sheepishly grinned.

"I think China is a girl."

"Dude looks like a lady?"

"Nope. China is a flat-chested girl. I bet there's a hello-kitty set of undies under her."

"Only Ivan knows- and you 'ave quite the perverted mind if you think like that." Francine smiled.

Alice dragged Francine into her car, muttering "fat assed french perverted frog" as she drove, Francine smiling, as Alice was only saying that because she was jealous of her curvy French figure.

**At Doctor China's...**

"Ok aru- Francine!" Yao was so scared that (s)he forgot to say aru, and almost ran out of his/her office.

"For crying aloud China! Francine is sick! She won't harm you. Besides, we're tea drinking buddies, and I'm here to protect you. And although Francine was a wild lover in the past, she's loyal to me." Alice reassured the frightened nation.

"Ok aru. I will check on Francine aru, and see if she's ok aru." China checked the female nation, and his/her eyebrows raised up with slight surprise and suspicion. Alice asked Yao what was troubling the nation. Yao escorted her out, saying that he/she and Francine needed to talk.

Yao sat next to Francine. "Francine aru, have you been screwing around aru? With other men aru?"

Francine sat upright. "China, I'm loyal to Alice. She's my only love."

China facepalmed. "I'm bringing in Dr. Braginski aru."

Moments later, Russia appeared. "Ivan here. Yao, what's the problem? Mother Russia is always here to help!"

"I need you to examine her aru. I may be thinking wrongly today aru. I just want you to check on her aru."

Russia then said 5 minutes later, "Francine is pregnant! This' great!"

China replied, "I know aru, but if she hasn't cheated on Alice aru, what could've happened aru? Alice doesn't mess up on her spells like that aru."

Russia replied, "Fem preg!"

"Fem preg?" Francine asked.

"Da. Heard of mpreg?"

"Oui. But can it happen to fems too?"

"I can't see why not aru," China replied. "But to make sure aru, I need a sample of your fluid in this small container aru, just to see if you haven't been cheating on Alice aru."

"Do you mean my c*m?" Francine asked.

"Da." Russia replied with his creepy smile, and he and China were out of the room to give Francine privacy. After the container was filled, they went to test the DNA. In an hour, they found that Francine and Alice had somehow made it so that a child would be born inside of Francine. Based on their diagnosis, the fetus was a little more than a month old.

When they broke the news and explained everything to Alice, she nearly fainted. "This bloody sounds like it's coming from a random- assed fanfic," she muttered. ((Actually, it is XD))

And so, the couple went home, somehow amazed with the news.

End of Chapter 1

((I have introduced fempreg in the Hetalia fandom XD I can't believe it. But I hope you comment and favourite and criticize, etc, etc.))


	2. Chapter 2- A wee bit o' Fluff?

_**Chapter**_** 2**

It had been 6 months since Francine had been announced pregnant from , and she was on maternity leave from World Meetings, and Alice hadn't attended any World Meetings to take care of Francine. Some nations were a bit suspicious, but Feliciana, Ludwig, Elizabeta, Gilbert, Gilbird, Lovina, Antonio, Madeline, Yao, Ivan, and occasionally Vasilica would come to visit. Alfred was avoided, as he'd shout out the news from Turkey to Japan to Wy to Sealand, etc. etc.

Francine had received some kicks in the stomach from her child. "Cher, I feel zat moi 'as gotten so fat."

"Francine, you need to eat properly if your baby is going to thrive. And no, I will not give you any cigarettes. Cigarettes are bloody bad for your lungs anyways. It's great that our visitors give us all sorts of food," Alice lectured.

"Ahonhonhon-HO! The baby is kicking again!" Francine clutched her ever-so-rounding stomach.

Alice put her hands on Francine's stomach, feeling the kicks. "Do you think it's a girl?" The gender of the child was unknown, as the child was all curled up and compact, making its' gender an enigma 'til the delivery.

"Sourcils?"

"Oui, cher?" Alice responded in French with a horrid accent.

"Merci for helping moi."

Alice was surprised. "Oh. Um..." Francine silenced the English nation with a kiss.

"Now, this moment would be great with wine, non?"

"BLOODY FROG- NO ALCOHOL! THAT'S OFF LIMITS!" And Alice went to make a mug of hot chocolate, long blonde locks flying, green emerald eyes flaring under her glasses, eyebrows furrowed.

"Alice! Let moi help- you can't even make hot chocolate without blowing something up!"

((Teehee. Next chapter will hold ze excitement.))


	3. Chapter 3- It has come!

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Francine woke up to light in her eyes, and a grin spread across her face. Alice woke moments later, and they were calm, and still. Francine stood to make a light breakfast, and headed towards the kitchen.

Just as she was getting her materials ready, Francine felt a sharp pain in her belly. Her water broke. It had been close to the due date, so that made sense.

"Mon cher! It's happened!" Francine cried.

"To the hospital!"

A while later, Francine was in a room with Dr. China, and Alice stood with her. Elizaveta, Feliciana, Ludwig, Vasilica, Antonio, Lovina, Gilbert, and Gilbird stood outside the doorway.

Soon enough, Francine went into labor. Her blood-curdling screams could be heard from Switzerland (he abruptly woke up to the sound in his pink frilly pajamas, with Liechtenstein sleeping right next to him). Dr. China gave orders and helped Francine through the delivery.

Eventually, a baby female nation was brought into the world. She had dark bushy eyebrows, brown hair, and a calm demeanor, for she shed no tears. From her stare, she appeared wise.

"Ahonhonhon! We have a beautiful girl, Alice. What'll we name her?"

"I was thinking Kaelin. Her nation name is Wy."

"Perfect~" Francine mused. She looked quite tired, but happy. Alice smiled.

**And when she grew a bit...**

"She's a micronation, just like me!" Sealand exclaimed, poking a now annoyed two year old Wy in the cheek. For a baby, Wy had learned quickly, and had a cool personality, but her temper could alter. She was cunning, and much to Francine's delight, learned to eat and walk in a short time. She could speak quite a bit, and favoured to have a flower in her hair after Hungary visited and taught her how to adjust one in her hair.

"She shall be intelligent, and will do well as a micronation," Alice stated, smiling.

"Oui. She looks good with your eyebrows."

"Because my eyebrows are hot."

"Oui, sourcils."

And the day ended on a happy note.

Fin.


End file.
